The Woman in White: Red Queen
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Direct squall to Woman in White. After an unveiling of a memorial for the massacre of the colossus, Fire Lord Iroh has a nightmare of the familiar specter of the Woman in White and the explosion of a spirit portal in the middle of Republic City. Soon those left behind from massacre will be facing not only an old enemy but the Red Queen a villain no one want's to face. Korroh
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a sequel to Woman in White taking place before most of the events in Girl in Green except the Bolin's message which I'll include here at the end of this chapter for some laughs and because I plan on taking Girl in Green down soon (relatively soon).

Woman in White: Red Queen

Chapter 1

Guilt and Blame

People packed into entryway of the United Forces Head quarters trying their best to get a clear view of the stage. Many of the world's leaders sat on the raised platform near a large object covered in a sheet. Fire Lord Iroh sat next to Queen Sozza of Omashu, Chief Tonraq of the Sothern Water tribe while Tenzin sat to one side of Tonraq; Wu was conspicuously missing. On a balcony overlooking the lobby sat the royal families. Iroh could just see his three-year-old twins sitting by the glass railing more interested in the toys their mother had given them. His oldest daughter, Sona, talking to a woman who just gave her some flowers. Iroh shook his head and hoped that this would end soon. The room was filled with a dull roar until former General Howl, now President Howl, stood up and addressed the room.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and people of the press; six years ago on this day this city, and the world, suffered a great tragedy: the Massacre at the Colossus. An attack that took so many lives, including Avatar Korra's, it was agreed that spirit weapons would never be again. Every man and woman lost that day left behind a family, a loved one, a memory. Today, long over due, we commemorate those who were lost while giving those left behind a place to gather and remember."

President Howl gave the signal and the sheet was pulled away to reveal a statue of a woman sanding under a cherry tree with a small fountain at her feet. There was a calmness about the piece, a softness about the woman. Iroh felt a pang of regret as he recognized her as Korra, his Korra. He was surprised someone had gone through the troubled of capturing her how she had been and not how all the other 'heroic' depictions that littered the city looked.

"The woman is obviously Avatar Korra as I remember her and how, I hope, her husband and daughter remember her." Howl continued. "Each cherry blossom represents a soul lost in the massacre from both sides. Their names are inscribed on the pedals." He explained. "This is a place of remembrance and a grim reminder of the wastefulness of war. Let's hope in the future we don't have to make new statues to learn the same lesson." Howl stepped down to deafening applause.

After all the people had cleared out Howl caught up with Iroh who was looking at the statue. The president put a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "So what do you think? Did I get her right?"

The Fire Lord nodded. "Yes, it's almost life like. Well, if she was made of bronze, but you managed to find a sculpture to capture her beauty."

"Yeah, had a hell of time getting it right, old friend. I actually didn't tell the sculptor who he was sculpting to get it to look right." Howl sighed. "I wanted this to be for the families left behind, the world has enough 'heroic' statues of Korra. There aught to be at least one true image of Korra." He looked down. "Spirits I miss that spit fire."

"You're not alone." Iroh smiled. "Thank you for this Howl. I really mean it. I-I had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. You were able to get the kindness in her eyes." Iroh's eyes glissaded.

Howl patted Iroh's shoulder. "Glad to see that even remarried you still care about Korra, some were worried. They think Mi'tem put a spell on you; made you forget your true love." He walked away before Iroh could say anything.

Iroh stood alone for a moment thinking about Korra and Mi'tem. Sona walked up to him and took his hand. "They did a good job on mommy's statue."

Iroh squeezed her hand. "Yes they did sweetheart."

"Daddy, Aunt Asami's looking for you. Atem and Mizuki have fallen asleep and she needs some help. She can't find mom."

"Huh, I wonder where she got off to? Well lead on princess. Let's save Aunt Asami before one of your siblings sets her dress on fire."

.o.

Korra took deep breaths, leaning against the bathroom door, trying not to let all the backhanded comments get to her. She had been married to Iroh for almost four years now. She would have hoped the snide comments would go away at least for such a somber occasion. In her hand she clutched another political cartoon depicting her as a whore with the caption _"Queen Mi'tem's first job."_ Someone had slipped it in to her pocket when she had not been looking. Korra walked over to the sink to clean herself up a little. She really couldn't leave Asami alone with the twins for too long. Asami was her best friend but definitely not the best babysitter.

Korra looked in the mirror and stepped back in shock at her reflection. It was the reflection for a past life. Blue eyes and light brown hair looked back at her almost sneering.

The reflection of Avatar Korra smirked. "You know it must be really hard trying to fallow in my foot steps even if technically they're yours too Mi'tem."

Korra shook her head. She was not going to talk to her reflection. Fixing her makeup best she could without the aid of a reflection, Korra made to leave the room.

"Oh? Don't want to talk to me? That's fine I can talk to myself; list all the other reasons they might not like you other than you replaced me as Iroh's main squeeze. You'd think they'd resent him but I guess you're the easier target." The reflection shrugged. "What else could they not like? Well let's face it, you dress in too little even if it's 'traditional' they think it's slutty. Speaking of slut having the twins born six months after you married Iroh didn't help that reputation. So what if they were under weight everyone can do math."

"Shut up!" Korra hissed.

The reflection seemed to back up. "Oh, so you can hear me? And here I thought I was talking to myself."

Korra gritted her teeth. "Go away. I'm tiered of seeing you instead of my real reflection! You're going to drive me mad!"

"But I am your reflection or at least I used to be. Do you really have that much self-loathing for me you don't even want to pretend for old times sake this is what you look like? Don't you ever want to be me again? Not you? Be loved by the people again? Be respected again?"

"I was Mi'tem long before I was Korra! This is who I am! Avatar Korra was just another life that's gone now!" Korra yelled. "Avatar Korra is dead, she is no more! There's nothing left of her!"

"Is it really? Than why does he still call you Kor when no one else is around? Why do all your friends call you Korra?" The reflection asked softly. "Be honest your highness, you would give anything to be me again."

"No I wouldn't!" Korra snapped at the mirror raising her hand to smash it. She stopped as her real reflection gazed back at her. A tall woman with black hair, gold eyes, and the traditional red tattoos of her people decorating her light caramel skin looked back at her. Mi'tem was in a red and gold gown that was clearly Sun Warrior while the ornament in her hair designated her as the queen of the Fire Nation. Korra lowered her hand down. "No I wouldn't?" She whispered to herself before realizing Asami was probably still trying to corral the twins. "Crap! Got to save Asami."

.o.

"You know that statue was sculpted in Zoufu." Bolin pointed out over dinner. "They didn't even tell the guy he was sculpting Korra, just said a beautiful woman and some photo graphs."

"Howl mentioned that." Iroh said taking a bite of his food before offering spoon full of soup to his son Atem. "He said it was to make it look like Korra and not as heroic as the other statues."

"What's wrong with heroic?" Bolin asked while trying to get Eevee to take a bite of her food, who glared at it with distain. "I want all the statues of Eevee to be larger than life and heroic!"

"Some people don't want to be remember that way." Korra pointed out. "I for one am glad there's one statue that has me looking like human being. I still don't see why people think I was such a great avatar. I died young and you all had to sort the world out."

"It's because you inspired so many people." Asami chimed in. "And you brought so many people together. Who would have thought Omashu and Republic City would actually be allies in our life time?"

Korra handed Mizuki her sippi cup. "I guess you're right but let's hope Eevee is a better avatar than me."

"Let's hope at least she has a longer life span than you." Mako joked before getting punched by Asami. "Ow! What? I'm just telling the truth. I'm pretty sure everyone here wants Eevee to live past twenty six."

"I hope so!" Bolin clutched Eevee close to him. "I want my little girl to break Avatar Koyshi's life span record! Even if that means I have to lock her away."

"So that's why you're hiding her away in Zoufu?" Iroh smiled. "I thought you had started to despise us."

Bolin pouted. "I could never hate you guys; it's just that you all moved to the Fire Nation and Opal wanted to be with family. Also with Kuvira and Bataar Jr. serving their sentences out in Republic City it made sense to keep Eevee a little ways off the beaten trail."

"And besides if we ever need any help you guys are only a airplane ride away." Opal pointed out.

"Or Dragon." Korra added. "Nix it still the fasted thing in the air. We can be there in just under 5 hours."

Mako turned a little green. "I think if it's that urgent I'll keep the weight to a minimum and take the airplane."

"Still not a fan of Nix?" Iroh asked taking a sip of wine.

"Look if I had the choice between riding Nix to Zoufu or getting divorced again…someone call my lawyer and give Asami the house."

The whole table erupted in laughter but all too soon the dinner ended and they parted ways. Bolin and his family caught the late night train to Zoufu while the rest returned to their hotel to rest before the long sea journey in the morning.

.o.

Iroh's sleep was restless. He woke up in a cold sweat waking his companion and Naga who was sleeping by his side of the bed. Korra opened her now golden eyes. "Iroh what's wrong?"

Iroh kissed her cheek. "Nothing Kor, go back to sleep."

Giving a shrug Korra turned over and fell back asleep. Iroh stayed up a little longer trying to clear his mind of the disjointed images he had seen in his dreams. There was something haunting his dreams a dark shadow lurking just out of awareness. He gulped and tried to go back to sleep. His eyes shot open when he felt a cold hand touched his face. Standing just inches away was a woman dressed in all white. She leaned over her dress turned progressively red.

"It's not over my love." She whispered.

.o. End .o.

Bonus Story:

3 years prior

Tonraq's answering Machine

Tonraq rubbed his temples as he walked in to his home after a long day. Seena had left earlier that day for the Fire Nation and to help Korra get ready for her second big day. He would leave in a few days but he was still chief and it would seem extremely odd for him to leave so early to help with the wedding of his widowed son-in-law. He glanced down at the phone and found to his dismay the contraption attached to the phone that Varick had come up with blinking. He sighed sitting down by the phone and hit the button to play the messages.

"You have 13 messages." The calm female electronic voice informed him before the onslaught of messages.

"Hello, Chief Tonraq it's me Bolin. I was just calling to ask if you have any parenting advice? Like how with Korra did you ever have issues with Korra freezing your spouse to the wall? I guess since you're a water bender that wasn't an issue um… please call me back, thanks!"

"Hello, Chief Tonraq this is Opel, um I know we've never really been introduced but I was wondering with Korra did you ever figure out a way for her not to set things on fire when she had a tantrum? I guess I could ask Mako, forget I called."

"Hi, Chief? This is Bolin again, what is the best way to treat burns? Please call me back."

"Hi, Chief? With a Waterbeder is it normal for them to freeze the bath water? Call me back."

"Hey Tonraq? Bolin. Hypnotically, will not giving a cookie to a child avatar cause them to go into the Avatar state like temper tantrum?"  
"Hey, It's me sorry about that last message; I forgot Korra didn't go into the Avatar state until after her fight with Amon. And yes, not giving them a cookie can and does result in the Avatar state…. So how do you treat frostbite? Please call me back."

"My little Eevee thinks she's Avatar Kioshi! Call me back!"

"Hey, did the White Lotus give you like a pamphlet on what to expect while raising the avatar?"

"She's bending Lava! What do I do? She's…oh wait I can do that too. Never mind!"

"Hey do you know an insurance company that covers damage caused by Avatar? Also do you know how to dry wall?"

"How do you make sea prunes?"

"Are you screening?"

"Hello Chief Tonraq, this is Fire Lord Iroh, I really need you to call me back Sona-

"tape is full end of messages."

Tonraq shook his head as he picked up the phone and started to dial Iroh back. He sighed and here he thought he was going to have a quite night.

A/N: yeah sorry about reposting old stuff at the end of this chapter but like I said I will be taking Girl in Green down soon and some of the stuff there I really liked this included. So please comment if you feel so compelled and if you are at all confused read Woman in White first if you haven't already. Have a great day!~ C.C.


	2. Chapter 2

The Woman in White

 **Red Queen**

Chapter 2: Cherry Tree

"You saw the woman in white?" Korra turned the lamp on. "Are you sure?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, it was in a dream there was other things." Iroh shook his head. "I-I can't remember anything else but she was there. She said it wasn't over. Do you think the cures is still in effect?"

Korra patted his arm. "The curse, it's over, we broke it." She kissed his cheek. "Go back to bed my love, we've got a long trip tomorrow."

Iroh sighed. "Yeah, about that. Kor I feel I need to take a small trip."

"Something calling to you?"

"Yeah, something like that." Iroh kissed her. "Can you take the kids back to the Fire Nation? I'll be only a few days behind you."

Korra nodded. "Sure, Sona's got to get back to school and I think Atem's coming down with something." She curled back up in the blankets. "You'll take Naga with you right?"

"Like I could leave her behind." He petted the polar bear dog sitting lying by the side of the bed. "Babe, make sure Mako goes with you, I hate it when he becomes a mother hen."

Korra turned over to look at him. "You're going without security? Honey you're the Fire Lord, you need protection."

Iroh gave her a smile. "I can take care of myself. I'm not going into enemy territory I just need to check something. It's important but not life threatening."

"Better not be. Goodnight dear, love you."

"Sweet dreams, love you."

.o.

Mako about had a heart attack when he realized Iroh wasn't with them on the ship. "What do you mean he's got stuff to do!? But I'm not with him! I'm his bodyguard! I need to protect him! What if he gets assonated? Or hurt? Or lost!?"

Korra crossed her arms. "He's an adult Mako, he can take care of himself, and he's got Naga. She'll protect him if his bending can't."

Mako pouted and stroked his beard. "Fine, but I'll stay in the city and wait for him to show up and go home."

Asami rolled her eyes but gave a defeated shrug to Korra. "We better let him do it. He'll be nothing but a nervous wreck if we don't."

Korra sighed. "Fine, stay here and keep an eye out for Iroh. You can stay in the Embassy."

Mako nodded. "Thank you your highness."

.o.

There was a small town in the north of the Republic. Iroh found a flower vendor and bought the most beautiful bouquet he could and some incenses before taking Naga further north. No one bothered him or asked questions they just gave him knowing looks.

The actual battlefield of The Massacre at the Colossus had barely been touched since the last body was taken away, however, someone had placed a small granite monument at the highest point of the area. Iroh passed the monument and led Naga to a cherry tree at the edge of the battlefield. Iroh put the flowers at the foot of the tree and set up the incenses lighting each. He bowed in respect before sighing.

"I know it's been too long and I should have come back here long before this…. and I know I could just talk to your newest incarnation but." Iroh sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could just take to you my dearest Korra." He looked around. "Or maybe I just needed some peace and quiet. This place is nice so peaceful, you deserve this." Iroh looked down at his feet.

 _"So what do you want to talk to me about?"_

Iroh looked up to see Korra leaning against the tree dressed in a ragged white dress. "How? Aren't you Mi'tem?"

 _"Well yes but you never asked why you could see Ming while Korra was alive. Nor do people ask why Aang could talk to Roku."_

Iroh shook his head. "Reincarnation is confusing."

 _"It is, think of me as an echo of Korra, I'm her but I lack the substance of the real thing. You can still talk to me."_ She smiled. _"If you think it can help."_ She sat down. _"Come sit, tell me what is weighing on your mind so much you came all this way to talk to a bunch of bones."_

Iroh nodded sitting down; Naga curled up next to him placing her head on his lap. "I saw the woman in white again, she said it wasn't over. That wouldn't of happened to be you would it?"

The echo shook her head. _"Did you tell Mi'tem?"_

"I did she seemed unconcerned. She's not the Avatar anymore and she's concerned with many things but-"

 _"She no longer cares abut the world."_ The echo frowned. _"That's unfortunate but I didn't care much nearing the end either I guess that was passed on."_

"I don't blame here. Most of the world hates her. She cares about her children, the Fire Nation, and the history of the nation."

 _"I see…that sounds like me."_ She looked up. _"You know it's such a nice day today shall we talk about something nice? How is my Sona doing? Can you tell me about her?"_

Iroh gave a small smile. "I would love to tell you about her."

.o.

Korra felt more at ease back in the palace even if she was tending to an ill child. Atem had run a low fever and now she was carrying the poor babe to his room. The boy whimpered a little as she hummed to him. Korra glanced at one of the mirrors in the hall and caught the wrong reflection. The reflection leered at her.

 _"If you were the Avatar you could've healed him you know. He'd be happily playing with his sisters right now if you were me."_

Korra ignored it and kept walking.

 _"Ignoring me now? Brave but you can't push me away forever Fire Lady. I'm in your head, Mi'tem, in your very skin._ _ **You'll never be rid of me!"**_

Korra paused for just a moment. There was something familiar about the way the reflection spoke. She put Atem to bed and readied a wet clothe for his forehead. She placed it on his head and paused for just a moment. She placed her hand on the cloth and tried her bet to remember how to heal with water bending. After a moment she felt silly. Making sure Atem was comfortable, she sat in a near by chair and started to read. She kept an eye on him all night.

The guards found her asleep in her chair with a book in her hands.

.o.

A/N: I would like to give a shout out to JBS2294 who gave the basis of the idea in their comment on the Girl in Green, you can check it out but be warned there be spoilers in that comment. Speaking of Comments please do so if you feel so compelled ~C.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Korra was woken up in the night by Atem's coughing. She checked his temperature and found him almost boiling. Outside a thunderstorm raged and hail beat against the window pains. Panicked she ordered a guard to call a doctor.

"Just get someone now!" She snapped holding Atem close.

 _"My aren't we in a state?"_ Korra looked up to see her old reflection looming over her. The woman's blue eyes had a red glint to them. _"Poor thing, I wonder what's wrong? Too bad you can't help his fever like I could."_

Korra looked away and concentrated on Atem who had become very pale.

 _"I could help you know, just this once, let you have all your bending back. Just this once to help save your precious only son."_ The apparition sneered. _"You're little prince."_

"Leave me alone." Korra whispered under her breath. "I'll wait for a doctor."

The same guard she had just yelled at ran back to her painting. "I called for a doctor but it will take time. The storm, it's making travel to the palace almost impossible. The roads are flooding."

Korra bit her lip. "Find out if there are any noble man or woman who practice medicine. Please! The prince is sick, he needs someone now!"

Frowning the guard nodded and left the two along.

 _"So now what are you going to do my queen? You can't be diluted enough to think that in this weather you'll get someone in time."_ The apparition put her arms around Korra's shoulders. _"Just going to sit her and let him die in your arms? Just like your lover did in so many lives?"_

Korra hung her head and pushed some of Atem's sweaty strands of hair away from his face. "Give me the power I need." She said softly. "Let me save my son."

The apparition laughed. _"Do you want to know the price of such power? What you'll have to give up for it?"_

Korra bit her lip. "I don't care Vatuu, the world can burn as long as my family is alive and well."

The apparition took on the red eyes and markings of Vatuu. _"So you do know it's me?"_

"I've known you were still here since the moment that witch ripped Ravaa out of me. Now quit wasting time! I said I'd take the deal!"

Vatuu pouted. _"Boo, didn't have to ruin the suspense like that but fine I'll give you power for one night to cure your little brat and in return you must visit that witch Stasia and kill the bitch."_

Korra looked down at her son, he was an innocent, a child; surely his life was worth more than the woman who had done so much evil in her life that she would never see daylight again. Korra hesitated for a moment before looking at Vatuu defiantly. "Deal, now let me save my son!"

Vatuu nodded. _"As you wish my queen."_

.o.

"You can't just run off like that!" Mako scolded. "You're a king!"

Iroh looked over at the enraged bodyguard. "I thought I told Mi'tem to bring you with her."

"Well she tried to get me to come but I refused since it's your life I'm paid to protect."

Iroh rolled his eyes. "I was fine. See? No harm done."

"This time." Mako paused. "Where did you go anyway?"

"I visited Korra's grave. I needed to clear my mind after a bad dream." Iroh paused. "Do look at me like that I love Mi'tem but something about her is off lately and I needed to get some perspective on it."

Mako crossed his arms. "Did you?"

"No, I'm just left with more questions." Iroh shook his head. "Either way let's go. I'm sure we're both needed back home."

Mako nodded. "Agreed, after all you're expected to run a country."

"Don't remind me." Iroh sighed. "I miss dressing in women's clothing."

"Last I looked those things aren't mutually exclusive." Mako joked. "I can think of a few people who could use a dose of General Irony sass. In fact I could write you a list!"

Iroh chuckled. "That's Fire Lord Irony, Captain Sato."

"Fire Lord, General, as long as you're in heels and giving people a hard time I don't care."

"You used to be the serious one."

.o.

Atem ran after his sister showing no ill effects from the fever her had had just a few days ago. "Wow, he got better fast." Asmai noted watching the two toddlers play. "I guess he wasn't that sick after all."

"Yeah, he just had a little bug." Korra said checking to make sure she had everything she needed in her bag. "Thanks for agreeing to watch them for a few hours."

"No problem." Asami leaned back. "I've got a whole palace of servants to help just incase they get too rowdy. I'm just surprised you have to run off to the ruins on such short notice."

Korra tucked a hair behind one ear. "Yeah that's more my fault for forgetting about an agreed upon meeting." She closed her bag with a snap. "So I should be back before sun down. Make sure both eat their vegetables and take a nap, especially Atem. He might be feeling better but he was still sick."

Asami nodded. "Ok, got it. Now go before you start some kind or war or something."

"Going, going. Bye my sweet hearts! Mummy loves you!"

Korra waved to the twins and to Sona who was reading a book by a tree. They all waved back and then she was gone. Asami leaned back and sighed. "Ok! Who wants to eat pizza for dinner and not tell mommy or daddy?"

The response was a unanimous yes.

.o.

Stasia looked up from her cot at Mi'tem looming over her. "What do you want my queen?"

Mi'tem grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. The queen's eyes glowing red. "I want you dead." She said through gritted teeth. "You killed Kuvira and her lover before I could. You robbed me of my revenge."

Stasia gasped for air her eyes becoming blood shot. "I gave you back your life, you should." Her face suddenly twisted into a garish smile. "You made a deal with a devil too? Who did you save in exchange for my life?"

Mi'tem stepped back a little in surprise. "My son's."

Stasia coughed and rubbed her neck. "Same thing I did." She stood up. "Can't say I blame you. " The woman once called queen now dressed in rags laughed. "I would have sold my soul to keep my little prince alive." She stood with her hands at her side, defenseless. "So get on with it, kill me. I've got nothing to live for." She gestured around the empty cell. "My husband's gone, my son will never come for me so kill me."

Mi'tem looked away.

"Can't do it?" Stasia laughed. "I guess you don't love your son that much." _"If you back out now I'll make sure Atem is dead before you get home."_ Vatuu whispered in Mi'tem's ear. _"It's her blood on your hands or his, your choice."_

Stasia looked straight at Vatuu. "Oh, it's you."

 _"Kill her!"_

Stasia watched as Mi'tem's eyes became vacant and she was slammed against the wall. There was a sickening crunch and she slid down into a pool of blood still smiling. "Well that's gratitude for you." She thought before her whole world went dark.

.o.

Appalled at what she had down Korra ran from the cell and out of the tower the same secret way she had gotten in. racing down the stairs she tripped and fell hitting her head against the rock. The rock left a gash in her forehead and temple as she pulled herself to her feet and in a slower manor walked the rest of the way until she was out of the passage an into heavily wooded area.

She stumbled her way to a small pound where she tried to wash the cut the best she could. She wanted puke. Vatuu showed up standing next to her in the reflection.

 _"I could help you with that."_

"You can go to hell." Korra spat. "I fulfilled my end of the deal so leave me alone."

Vatuu laughed. _"That's not going to happen my Queen, I'm part of your very soul; and you just killed the only person who could've separated us."_

"Oh Agni what have I done?" Korra's shoulders slumped, as she looked up taking in the full impact of her actions.

 _"He can't help you know sweetie, you belong to me."_ Vatuu laughed and placed a crown on her reflections head. _"Oh the things we're going to do together. All hail the red queen. All hail the agent of chaos."_

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, I got distracted by life and I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this addition and if you feel so compelled leave a comment. As always, hope you're well and I'll see you all at a later date! ~ C.C.


End file.
